


Perfect

by FreyaOdin



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee Shops, Flirting, Humor, M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaOdin/pseuds/FreyaOdin
Summary: This is the point in time that Scott later labels “when I could have started suspecting”.





	Perfect

Scott's noticed the brunet around the neighborhood when he visits Jaden sometimes. Of course he has. He's not blind. The man isn't Scott's usual type, but he's beautiful enough that if Scott was single he'd be throwing the concept of "type" out the window and doing everything in his power to get to know him better.

But Scott's not single. And therein lies the story.

They've spoken occasionally, Scott and the brunet. Mostly impersonal comments about the weather while they wait at the same bus stop, or a brief “thank you!” as one of them holds open a door the other is running through.

They even sometimes have a real conversation, like when waiting for drinks at a busy coffee shop. Scott orders a trenta three-shot, two-extra-pump, iced coffee and the man, already waiting for his drink, raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him.

"Long night?"

Scott blushes, but for some reason answers truthfully: "Yeah. My boyfriend's going out of town for work, so we, um, we made up for the time we'll lose. All night."

He has no idea what possesses him to say something so personal, but the man just laughs and raises his newly-delivered, normal-sized cup in a toast. "My fiancé and I are about to leave for a romantic getaway. To my night being as good as yours!"

Scott laughs and mildly wonders whether ‘fiancé’ has one ‘e’ or two. He suspects just one, but he's not dickish enough to be sure.

This is the point in time that Scott later labels “when I _could_ have started suspecting”.

But he doesn’t.

Jaden’s nice. And he’s interesting. And he’s perfect. And he’s hot as fuck and fantastic in bed, which is maybe why Scott doesn’t scrape the brain cells together to: a) avoid mentioning his amazing night to a near-complete stranger in a coffee shop, and b) wonder about the stranger’s trip for longer than the ten seconds it takes to get his ocean-sized coffee and walk out the door.

The caffeine though. The caffeine is _great_.

More importantly, Jaden is as busy as Scott, which means that for once Scott doesn’t have to deal with a clingy boyfriend who gets upset whenever he has to stay late at work or is inspired and wants to work on the song he’s been writing instead of catching yet another action movie. Jaden just says he understands and he loves him and maybe they can get together for brunch tomorrow instead?

Scott runs into the brunet again a week later at the same coffee shop, on his way to see Jaden now that he’s back from his conference. He holds the door open for him and is slightly surprised that he just walks through. He’s usually much more polite about at least offhandedly thanking him.

Then he spies the tan and the hickey and remembers their previous conversation. “So your getaway was good?”

The brunet looks up at him blankly for a moment, deep bags under his eyes, before he blushes. “Uh, yeah. Very good. I’m just a little…” His hand waves around vaguely.

“Sleep deprived?” Scott asks, trying not to laugh. He’s obviously exhausted and it’s endearing.

The brunet snaps twice and points at him. “Yes. That.” He peers up at the menu. “What was in that swimming pool you ordered the other day? Was it any good? More importantly, did it keep you awake?”

Scott tells him. And then orders it for him when he can’t seem to retain the knowledge for more than a millisecond. He’s still chuckling to himself when he gets to Jaden’s with their own cups of coffee.

Jaden’s tanned and handsome and completely exhausted. He always is after a business conference. They snuggle up on the couch to drink their coffee and Jaden falls asleep against Scott’s chest before he’s even halfway done. Scott loves it and loves him.

Later, Jaden rides him slowly and thoroughly and perfectly, although he’s weirdly insistent on keeping his t-shirt on because he’s cold. It’s got to be 80 degrees in the bedroom.

This is the point in time that Scott later labels “when I _should_ have started suspecting.”

He doesn’t.

Jaden’s nice.  And he’s interesting. And he’s perfect. And he’s hot as fuck and fantastic in bed, which is probably why Scott a) doesn’t think anything through farther than “well, it’s relatively cold here compared to Costa Rica,” and b) “oh my _God_ do that again.”

Scott’s thinking of asking Jaden to move in. Or they could find a new apartment and start fresh. Or really, maybe Scott could just move in with him because he really loves this neighborhood.

He runs into the brunet early the next morning, this time in the lobby of Jaden’s apartment building as he’s on the way out and the brunet’s on the way in. The man grins and holds the door open for Scott. “That coffee was great! I almost made it all the way until noon before I really started wanting to die.”

Scott can’t help but smile back. “I’m glad it helped.” He tilts his chin. “You live here or are you stalking me?”

“Nope,” the brunet responds. “My fiancé lives here.” He eyes Scott up and down playfully.   
“But if I was single, I’d definitely consider stalking you.”

Scott laughs and mentally ups the odds of the fiancé only having one ‘e’. He waves over his shoulder. “Go get yourself laid. Sounds like you need it.”

This is the point in time that Scott later labels “when anyone with even half a brain _would_ have started suspecting.”

He doesn’t.

Jaden’s nice. And he’s interesting.  He’s perfect, in fact, at least for Scott. He’s perfect when he grins at one of Scott’s dumb jokes. He’s perfect when he brings Scott’s mom a bouquet of flowers whenever she’s in town. He’s perfect when his lips are wrapped around Scott’s cock and he’s sucking like a vacuum cleaner, which he did that morning before realizing he was going to be late for a meeting and hurrying Scott out the door.

He’s less perfect when Scott sees him with his tongue down someone else’s throat a week later, just outside the elevator at the bottom of his building, thankfully _before_ Scott asks to move with him rather than after.

It hurts even more when Scott recognizes the brunet as the one getting his face sucked. He made nice with this guy. He helped this guy get coffee when he was too tired from apparently fucking Scott’s boyfriend for an entire week to order properly. Hell, Scott _likes_ this guy. Or at least he did before finding out this guy is, in fact, the other woman.

Scott steps back around the corner, out of sight of Jaden and his _friend_ to give himself a moment to think. He takes a bit too long though, because a minute later the brunet rounds the corner, looking so pleased that Scott’s suddenly certain his face isn’t the only thing that’s recently been sucked.

Scott expects him to startle. Expects him to look guilty or concerned or at least uncomfortable.

He doesn’t.  He just smiles brightly when he sees Scott. “Hey, how are you? Are you the one stalking me now?”

Jaden’s not nice. Jaden’s not interesting. Jaden is a lying, cheating asshole of a boyfriend and apparently he’s even worse as a fiancé.

That solves the question of how many ‘e’s. And oh yeah, fuck. It’s _Scott_ who’s  the other woman.

Scott grabs the brunet’s arm. “We need to talk. Come get coffee with me.”

“Uh,” he looks confused and a little hesitant, but then shrugs. “Sure, why not. It’s been ages since I was properly stalked. I’m Mitch, but the way.”

Knowing Mitch’s name doesn’t make it any more pleasant to break his heart.  They’re sitting at a small, rickety table on too-small chairs. They have two two-shot, two-extra pump caramel macchiatos with whip sitting in front of them because Scott thought maybe that might help ease the blow. 

It doesn’t.

Instead, he watches the blood drain out of Mitch’s face. He looks blank. “I…he…you…what?”

“Your fiancé, Jaden. The guy you were just kissing? He’s my boyfriend. My soon-to-be-very-much ex-boyfriend.”

“No he’s not. He’s my…” He trails off. Spins his coffee around. “Jaden isn’t…” Stares at his coffee some more before looking up at Scott, blankness replaced by utter rage. “Oh my God, that absolute _asshole._ Did you know?”

That’d be Scott’s feeling on the subject, yes. “Not until oh,” Scott checks his non-existent watch. “About eight minutes ago.”

It’s only eight minutes later that Scott and Mitch are hatching plans. Eight hours after that, Scott and Mitch confront Jaden and have the satisfaction of seeing the blood drain out of _his_ face. Eight days later, they meet up for a drink which turns into several and then accidentally fuck. Eight weeks later, they’re fucking on purpose, repeatedly and spectacularly. And eight months later, Scott moves into Mitch’s very nice apartment in his favorite neighborhood, where thankfully Jaden no longer lives.

Turns out Mitch is the one who’s nice. And he’s the one who’s interesting. And he’s certainly the one who’s hot as fuck and fantastic in bed. And even eight years later, Scott still thinks he’s perfect.

 

**Thoughts?**


End file.
